Uncle Grandpa's Scary Halloween Stories
Synopsis Uncle Grandpa and the gang will tell a scary Halloween stories. This is the halloween episode. Character Appearences *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag *Pizza Steve *Mr. Gus *Giant Realistic Flying Tiger *Visitor *Witch *Granny *Lily *Sammy *Pumpkins Transcript Opening *(Uncle Grandpa Head Zooms In) *Uncle Grandpa: Did you see a ghost for Halloween? *(Uncle Grandpa Head Explodes And Uncle Grandpa Logo With A Cartoon Network Original Is Showing) At the UG RV *Uncle Grandpa: Good morning! It's halloween time! So, are you ready for the tale of Halloween? *Belly Bag: You bet it is, Uncle Grandpa! It's trick or treating time! Let's pass out the candy! *Uncle Grandpa: Great idea, Belly Bag! Let's go pass out candy! visitor knocks the door Ooh look! A visitor! Hang on, guys! This visitor is coming right here in this very very spot. Grandpa opens the door Good morning! *Visitor: Hello, Uncle Grandpa! Happy halloween! *Uncle Grandpa: Happy Halloween to you too, my friend! Here's your candy! And nice costume you're wearing. *Visitor: Wow! Thanks, Uncle Grandpa for giving the candy for the Halloween night. *Uncle Grandpa: You're very welcome, visitor. *Pizza Steve: But Uncle G, what about a scary stories? *Uncle Grandpa: I will telling you a scary story. It's called.... Wolfman. Once upon a time, there was a wolfman, who lives on the moo- Steve pushes Uncle Grandpa *Pizza Steve: Move outta the way, bro! I'll read you guys a story. Once upon a time, there was a super waspman, who lives on the night of the island. Suddenly, the people was seeing around the branches. They stepped quietly... ohhhhh, they stepped slowly and quietly.... and they all finished stepped slowly and quietly.... THEY SCARE ALL OF IT AWAY! THERE'S A SUPER WASPMAN! Steve sees Super Waspman and screams IT'S THE SUPER WASPMAN!!! Steve runs inside the Blanket. *Mr. Gus: This is just a zombie maker from this halloween. Let me handle this. It's called... Scaryduck! Gus flicks the flashlight Quaaack quack quaaaack! Quaaack quack quaaack! yawns Quaaack quack quack quack!!! QUAAAAAAAAAA- *Visitor, Pizza Steve and Uncle Grandpa: BOOOOOO!!!! *Mr. Gus: You stupid storymaker. *Uncle Grandpa: Okay, I'll telling you.... THE SCARY STORY! strikes *Pizza Steve: Oh, give me a break! *Mr. Gus: Yeah, because all this halloween makes me off a gag. *Uncle Grandpa: Oh really, Mr. Gus? What's all this ghost galling about? *Pizza Steve: What's this Halloween stories do I know about? Spiders, Pumpkins, scary clowns, skeletons, monsters, werewolves, Sleepy hallow, boogeyman, frankenstein, ghosts, vampires, pumpkin head... OR IS IT A WITCH!? *Uncle Grandpa: Well, you wanna see a scary story? I'LL TELL YOU A SCARY STORY! It's called.... Uncle Grandpa's Prison Break. Uncle Grandpa's Prison Break *Uncle Grandpa was huddled in a cavern near the Pacific Ocean when the Feds closed in. There were still shreds of human flesh under his fingernails when the serial killer surrendered to the inevitable capture. They could put him behind bars, he vowed as they dragged him down the narrow path toward the waiting cars, but he would escape. And then they'd be sorry. He lashed out at the nearest officer, landing a crippling blow on his kneecap. The remaining men knocked him to the ground and bound him foot and hand to ensure his cooperation. He was sentenced to a lonely prison for the criminally insane; his only companions the wardens and fellow madmen. Over the next seventeen years, Uncle Grandpa spent every spare second planning his escape. He studied every weakness in the prison system. He knew every guards movements. He spent several years contriving to get a ground-floor cell so he could dig his way out. That plan nearly succeeded, until he reached bedrock a few feet below the cell floor. With every failed plan, his anger grew. He would escape this wretched cell if it killed him. As the years passed, Uncle Grandpa noticed that one elderly prisoner - Old Ben - had become the general handyman and undertaker around the remote prison. It was Old Ben's job to put deceased prisoners into a pine coffin where they lay in state overnight in the prison chapel. The next morning, Old Ben and the warden would ride out to the cemetery a mile or so outside the prison gates and bury the deceased prisoner. Then the warden left Old Ben behind to fill in the hole while he drove back to the prison for his morning coffee. With this knowledge, it didn't take Uncle Grandpa long to come up with a new escape plan. It was simple. The next time a prisoner passed away, he would creep into the chapel after dark and slip into the coffin with the dead body. In the morning, the warder and old Ben would take the coffin out of the prison to the cemetery to bury the deceased. As soon as the warden left, old Ben would open the coffin and let Uncle Grandpa out, with no one the wiser. It didn't take the serial killer long to befriend Old Ben and get the undertaker to agree to help Uncle Grandpa gain his freedom. Unfortunately, the prisoners were all very healthy that summer and through the long, colorful autumn that followed. No one caught so much as a chill and when the New Year came with no prisoner fatalities in nearly eight months. Day after day, he listened for the bell that tolled whenever a prisoner died, but it did not ring. Callahan was tempted to expedite matters by killing someone with his bare hands, but such an action - if discovered - would mean solitary confinement for the serial killer, and he would be unable to enact his brilliant plan. So he waited. And waited. It was late February when the expected bell tolled dolefully through the prison. Snow was falling in the yard where Uncle Grandpa marched with his fellow prisoners during their daily exercise routine when the bell tolled. "Wonder who it is this time?" muttered a burly man just ahead of Uncle Grandpa. The serial killer, hands shaking with joy, could care less who it was. The time had come! Tomorrow, he would be free. That night, Uncle Grandpa entered the dark chapel and felt his way to the front. Yes, there was a coffin standing on top of two pine benches. He lifted the lid and the smell of embalming chemicals filled his nostrils. He jerked back a little. Old Ben had done his job well. Uncle Grandpa groped his way inside the coffin and lay down on top of the inert mass inside. Then he closed the lid. As he lay in the coffin waiting for dawn, the serial killer felt his skin begin to crawl. He'd killed more than twenty-five people in his life without qualm or remorse, but this death-watch made itch all over. The chemical smell of the corpse below him made his stomach roil. Only the determination of seventeen years of planning kept him in the coffin. It would soon be over. In the morning, he would be free of this foul air and of his rotting companion. Old Ben would free him as soon as the warden was gone. Uncle Grandpa dozed off toward dawn and awakened to feel the coffin shaking as it was lifted of the wooden benches. He heard mumbled voices overhead. Old Ben and the warden must be moving the coffin into the waiting car. Uncle Grandpa shivered as the cold February air encompassed the coffin. The constant shaking of the coffin increased his nausea, but Callahan forced down the bile in his throat. Almost free. Almost free. He chanted the words silently in his mind; ignoring the foul smell emanating from his dead companion. Finally, the car stopped and the coffin was lifted down. Uncle Grandpa felt a thump as it landed in the bottom of the grave. His heart thudded with joy. Now was his moment. Now the warden would leave Old Ben to fill in the grave while he went back to the prison to have his morning coffee. Instead, something thudded onto the lid of the coffin just above over Uncle Grandpa's head. He strained his eyes against the pitch-darkness of the coffin. It must be the warden, throwing a bit of symbolic dirt onto the coffin at the end of the ceremony. But the thudding continued, and Uncle Grandpa's heart pounded in sudden fear. They were burying the coffin with him in it! How could that be? After all these years, had the warden chosen this of all days to help frail Old Ben? The thudding grew fainter as the grave was filled in above Uncle Grandpa. After a few minutes, the foul air inside the coffin grew thin and hot and the chemical smell was almost overwhelming. Uncle Grandpa vomited all over his clothes before he could stop himself. He pounded the lid of the coffin in the darkness and shouted: "Come on, Old Ben! Kill the warden if you must! Hurry up...." Then a terrible thought struck him, making his heart pound in sudden horror. What if...what if... Uncle Grandpa fumbled in his pocket and pulled out a match. He struck it and in the sudden flickering brightness he turned his head and looked below him. Into the pale dead face of Old Ben. At the UG RV *Visitor, Pizza Steve and Mr. Gus: BOOOOO!!! *Pizza Steve: You're not a scary story! Boo!!! *Uncle Grandpa: What am I gonna do? *Belly Bag: Maybe the scariest story was way better! *Uncle Grandpa: (gasps) You're right! What's all the devilish about? *Pizza Steve: YOU! AS FOR YOU, UNCLE GRANDPA! YOU WILL NEVER TELL THE SCARY STORY!! *Pizza Steve, Mr. Gus and Visitor: You'll never read a scary story! You'll never read a scary story! You'll never read a scary story! You'll never read a scary story! You'll never read a scary story! You'll never read a scary story! *Uncle Grandpa: by frightened angry GRRRR!!! ENOUGH!!!! So... you wanna listen... to your scary story?!? Well, THINK AGAIN! IT'S CALLED... Five childrens eats pie! Five Childrens Eats Pie *Once upon a time... they will be five childrens named Pizza, Dinosaur, Tiger, Visitor and Robot. They tried to steal the other people's pies. They all five are eating all the pies. *Mr. Gus: Whatever. *Uncle Grandpa: Yeah, absolutely whatever! *Suddenly, all five childrens sniffs around for the pies for witch. *Robot: Wow, I love pies! *Granny: It sure is, all five childrens. Enjoy your pies, fellas. *Pizza: Oh yeah! Pizza loves pies! Now we gotta eat all of the pies! Alright fellas! Dig in, fellas! childrens are eating pies and gets sugar crush We've gotta have more! WE'VE GOTTA HAVE MORE! *Robot: We're going to that one right over there. Are you nuts?!? Come on, what are we waiting for!? Let's go in there and get some more pies right now! childrens was sneaking around, Granny grabs Robot away. Tiger looks at the gallery. Granny grabs Tiger and puts on the gallery. Dinosaur opens the door Granny spinning around and stops on the back door and do nothing. *They have... TWO childrens remaining. Pizza and Visitor will walk into the temple. Then she turned off.... AUTOMANICALLY!!! Pizza and Visitor was running as fast and they both can until Visitor slips off. *Visitor: NOOOOOO!!!! screams and zooms in Pizza's mouth, Pizza Steve, Mr. Gus and Visitor are frightened. *ONLY ONE MORE CHILDREN REMAINING! And all the sudden, Pizza loves the pie. *Pizza: Yes! THE PIE!! But the children... but pie. was about to eat the pie until Granny sees Pizza. *Granny: Hello, Pizza friend. Haven't you enjoying my PIIIIIIIIIEEEEE?!?!? has scary eyes and teeth and head was twisting to the right creepy laughs *Pizza: Well, what is it for, Granny? *Granny: I'll show you about the food I will eat. The children! opens the oven *Childrens: HELP! HELP US! *Robot: Hey, the lights are out! *Dinosaur: Hey! Who turned out the lights!? *Pizza: CHILDRENS! NOOO!!! *closes the oven *Granny: Sorry, my mistake. I was cooking my pies. *Pizza: But I'm really scared, Granny! *Granny: I know, but this one is going good enough. But you will soon TOO EAT, until you straight out the single file line and being so nice for the manless man!! AND ALSO I HAVE TO DO WAS... transforms into a Witch TOO MUCH SENSELESS!! finally transformed into the evil creepy looking witch and thunder strikes THIS IS ALWAYS OURS!!!! MANIACALLY NOW... WHO... WANTS... SOME... the witch raise the knife on her hand PIIIIIEEEE!!!!!! LOUDLY AND MANIACALLY are ranning away screaming. Witch are crawling Pizza. Witch throws a fork. Pizza dodges a fork. Pizza pokes Witch's eyes. Pizza was scared and runs faster and reaches the door while witch is still can. Witch pops out at Pizza are very frighteningly scared and Pizza gets out of Granny's house. Witches Hand grabs Pizza. Pizza screams loudly. Witches Hand and Pizza goes to the house and slams the door. Pizza are kidnapped. *There's no escape! But the witch is covering with pie. covers the pie at Pizza At the UG RV *Uncle Grandpa: And it becomes... INSIDE THE GRAVE!!! Grandpa covers a blanket at Pizza Steve, Mr. Gus and Visitor fully frightened. Pizza Steve, Mr. Gus and Vistor screams. Giant Realistic Flying Tiger and Belly Bag screams, Visitor and Mr. Gus screams eye to eye. Pizza Steve punches himself and died. Pizza Steve's ghost was screaming. Visitor cries. All the gang are running around screaming and sent all the gang upstairs and go to the bedroom. SEE!? Now that was a scariest story ever for this halloween night! What a nice Halloween surprise. It happens all the time. Grandpa opens the door. *Witch: Who wants some pie!? Grandpa shocked and screams loudly and sent upstairs and goes to the bedroom *Uncle Grandpa: That was really really scary! Hey, do you read another one!? *Pizza Steve, Mr. Gus and Visitor: NO! *Uncle Grandpa: Well, okay! Me neither! Grandpa covers the blanket. Lily takes off the witch costume *Lily: Where is everybody? *Sammy: So, if the gang is not here, where did you get that? *Lily: I made a pumpkin pie. *Pumpkins: PUMPKINS?!? AAAHHHH!!! died and smoke says "THE END" and fades to black Intermission *drops on the ground. Pumpkin cracks. Uncle Grandpa pops out. *Uncle Grandpa: Happy halloween! Gathering Halloween Treats *Uncle Grandpa: Good morning and welcome to our show! I'm your host Uncle Grandpa. I'll have to show how to gathering a Halloween treats. So the kids loves trick or treating. And otherwise, you're too old to go on trick or treating, you can came along with us... A visitors. Now wait, until the kids will show up for the halloween costume. *Lily: Trick or treat! *Uncle Grandpa: Aww, look at the cute little butterfly. Nice costume, Lily! Here! Have a candy! *Lily: Wow! That was great! Thanks, Uncle Grandpa for getting my treats. *Uncle Grandpa: Anytime, friend. Next up, Sammy! *Sammy: Trick or treat! *Uncle Grandpa: So Sammy, what are you wearing? *Sammy: A superhero! *Uncle Grandpa: Ooh! What a brave superhero! You can have a candy. *Sammy: Wow, thanks Uncle Grandpa! *Uncle Grandpa: Anytime kid. Man, that kid was going to get back to punch. *Pizza Steve: Do you think? *Uncle Grandpa: No lesson, you scare the villain off of that guy. *Pizza Steve: Who should we scare next? *Uncle Grandpa: It's the Evil Wizard. He's here. Oh. There he comes now! *Evil Wizard: Trick or treat! *Uncle Grandpa: Evil Wizard, you are not wearing a costume! I have a trick for ya! BATS!! *Evil Wizard: AHHH!! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!!! AAHHH!! *Uncle Grandpa: Man, that guy is such a jerk. That's all the time for today. See ya next halloween for a special report with... Skeleton. *Skeleton: Hello. Intermission *Grandpa is pretending Frankenstein *Uncle Grandpa: Scary, isn't it? Grandpa walks away Category:Uncle Grandpa Own Episodes